


Working Together

by dazzledictator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledictator/pseuds/dazzledictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a busy night, so Skids decides to help Swerve in the bar. Fluffy silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

Skids enters the bar, a grin on his face and order already on his vocal components even as the door just finishes opening. His yellow optics lock on the sweet little bartender immediately, and his grin widens.

Swerve smiles in return. The theoretician stops, because that’s a smile and not a grin, and with Swerve there’s a significant distinction between those two.

So, instead of ordering a drink he walks up to his minibot, grin settling into a softer curve of lips. “Anything interesting happen here while I was explaining to Rodimus why we shouldn’t “just visit” a planet inhabited by remarkably violent technophobes?”

"Nothing special. Been a busy day."

An alarmingly short answer, considering it’s coming from Swerve. Skids leans against the counter, trying to catch the minibot’s visor to see if it really looks dimmer than usual. “You alright?”

Swerve shrugs, smile turning a bit sheepish. “Jus’ tired, I guess. If you ever wanna not sleep, ask Whirl to tell you a bedtime story. That guy has no match when it comes to planting unsavory mental images.”

"I see… I’ll help you with the bar tonight, then!" Skids easily vaults over the counter, much to his friend’s dismay.

The minibot protests, hands on the theoretician’s aft as he tries to push him away from  _his_ side of the bar. Skids leans against the countertop and picks up the rag Swerve dropped when he decided to relocate his hands to the larger ‘Bot’s backside. The touch makes Skids’ plating tingle in a pleasant way, but he can’t resist tilting his head to grin at the bartender. “You said it’s a busy night? I believe you have your hands full even without my aft in ‘em.”

He earns a blush and a sharp slap with that comment. 

"Then remove the the temptation and move your butt away from touching distance. You’ll get your drink in a minute," Swerve mutters, trying to grab the cleaning cloth from the blue mech’s hands.

"No. I said I’ll help." Skids grins at the way the minibot helplessly glares at the rag, leaning down to plant a kiss on the pouty mouth. The blue bot puts all of his kissing skills into it (which is a considerable amount of skill thanks to his super-learning ability). Swerve almost melts into the kiss, but drunken cheers from a nearby table make him splutter a flustered noise and push Skids away. The theoretician grins at his blushing companion, teasingly waving the cloth he still has in his possession. "You take care of orders, I’ll team up with this rag and make sure this place is sparkling clean."

Swerve sighs, a theatrical sound of a bot giving up, but his visor has brightened up.

Seeing the minibot return to work, looking more energetic than before, is well worth cleaning and the sulky slap Skids’ aft earns every time the bartender passes him while they work.


End file.
